1
by Mr-Dippingsauce
Summary: When Stanford Pines arrives in Gravity Falls running from the law, he just expects just aquiet town. But soon his brother introduces him to the strange and mysterious dark side of Gravity Falls. On of my First ease review!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

_**Hi! This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction story. I think this is going to be a good one, even though this first chapter's a little short. I will try to update as much as possible. Please don't hate! Fav, follow, and review!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter One

To the casual passer-by, Gravity Falls was just a nice, small Oregon town, the kind that you find among nature, far away from any urban center, right along the highway, the kind that you only stop there for gas and to use the restroom. To those, however, who knew it well , it was much, much more than that.

Stanley Pines was one of those people.

He was thirty-ish, with tousled hair, a large nose, a clean-shaven face, and large round spectacles. He lived on the outskirts of the town, on a property of about 2 square miles, mainly forest, in a little house most of the town referred to as the Shack. Most people that lived in Gravity Falls didn't know what he did during the day, or any time for that matter. He shut himself up in his house all day, doing whatever he did in that house. The town wouldn't know what he looked like if he didn't take occasional nature walks.

It was a brilliant fall morning. The sunshine flitted through the cracks of the shutters, and the changing leaves looked positively radiant, with the reds, golds and oranges meshing together to create a wonderful landscape. The birds who hadn't yet fled south called out to the world. All around the forest, Nature was waking up.

Stanley yawned, imported Colombian coffee in hand, bathrobe and slippers on. There were perks to his living alone; the quiet was one of them. The seclusion really suited him, and was one of the reasons he had moved here in the first place. He stayed for…other reasons.

He stepped out of the kitchen, through his storage room, and onto the porch. He felt the slight breeze go through his hair, the sunshine on his face, and smelt the sweet smell of pine trees. He had always loved nature. He even had a sketchbook filled with drawings of several wild species of flowers. He smelt a hint of rain in the air. He bent down to pick up his newspaper.

All of a sudden, there was a screeching of tires as a car skidded to a halt in front of the Shack, nearly hitting one of the communications towers. The car was a burgundy 1963 El Diablo, by now about 20 years old, with a white hood, a white landau roof, and black tires. Out of the car stepped a man who looked what Stanley's reflection might have looked like if he had whiskers, no glasses, and no butt chin.

_Oh no, _Stanley thought. _Not him. Anyone other than him. Even… _His thoughts were cut short.

"Stanley, brother!" said his twin Stanford, leaning against his car. "It's been too long!"

"What are you doing here?" Stanley inquired, annoyed.

"Oh, you know, uh, I was just in the area and wanted to check up on my little brother!" Even though they were the same age, Stanford always referred to Stanley as his little brother. It was one of the list of about20,00 reasons he had never wanted to see his twin again when he left hme.

"So," he said," Here I am. Ha ha..." He made a halfhearted attempt to laugh.

Stanley was frowning at his twin.

Stanford continued trying to laugh. "Yeah, so here I am. He he he he…" Then he sighed. "Can I crash with you for a while?"

_**Thanks for reading my first chapter. I'll try to update my stories as much as possible. Hopefully chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	2. Flashback

_** Hey, guys. Thanks for reading one of my first fanfics. I really like where this story is going. What happens when Stanford lives with Stanley? –Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Two

Stanley originally hadn't wanted to let Stanford stay, but he had to give in after Stanford brought up that he had promised their mother he would take care of Stanford. Most adults would ignore this, but Stanley knew that there was nothing stopping his mother from driving up to Gravity Falls and slapping him in the face.

"And under no circumstances are you to enter my bedroom!" he said. He had spent the past 15 minutes lecturing Stanford on what he was allowed and not allowed to do. Actually, it was really just what he wasn't allowed to do.

"Don't go into your room? What are we, seven?"

"Just stay away from it. I do really important stuff in there."

"Like what?" questioned Stanford.

"None of your dang business!"

"Okay, okay," said Stanford, taking half a step back. "I was just curious, that's all. Yeesh."

"Well, I think this about covers it." Stanley turned away. "I'll be in my room. Please don't interrupt me."

And with that, Stanley walked into his room and closed the door.

Stanford set about finding his way about the house. Other than Stanley's room, there was the living room, kitchen, a nearly bare storage room, the guest bedroom, and the attic. Nothing seemed of interest.

He had just sat down at in front of the TV and was channel surfing , when the doorbell rang. He opened the front door, to find a strange man in front of him. His head was completely bald, with a long, black beard that he clearly never groomed, evident from its length and the band aid stuck in it. He wore a mechanic's outfit, with a white dress shirt and brown overalls.

"Why hello Stanl…" the man with the Texan accent stopped mid-sentence. "You're not Stanley. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Stanford replied

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, well I don't care and I asked you next."

The stranger sniffed in indignation. "Fine. The name's Fiddleford Hirsch McGucket. I'm a friend of Stanley. Well, speak of the devil."

Stanley had heard the two's conversation and had emerged from his room. "Ah, Stanford, I see you've met Fiddleford. " He invited Fiddleford into the house. "Fiddleford, this is my twin brother Stanford."

"You have a _twin brother_." Fiddleford laughed. "I didn't even think you had a _sibling_."

Stanford was suddenly mad. "I leave you two alone." he said, and left with a huff.

The other two watched him leave. "What was that about?" asked Fiddleford.

"I have no idea," said Stanley. He gestured to the slightly ajar door of his room. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first few days past liked that; Fiddleford came over, and he and Stanley invested themselves in whatever they were doing, while Stanford busied himself doing odd things around the house to busy himself. They never left their room, until the fourth day of Stanford's stay.

Stanford was heading towards the kitchen to get another can of Pitt Cola, when he met Stanley and McGucket in the hallway.

"Hey Stanford, we're going out into the forest for a little bit. I assume you can avoid getting into trouble until then?"

Stanford's face bore a look of annoyance "I'm not a kid anymore, Stanley. I can handle it."

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour." And with that the two departed into the woods.

"I wonder what they're doing in the woods," muttered Stanford.

He took another can of Pitt, and popped it open. As he sipped the peach-flavored soda, he reflected on what had brought him to Gravity Falls in the first place.

_The police sirens wailed, and a crowd had formed already. The bank manager was speaking rapidly to the cops. "He had a squarish face, a long nose, and whiskers. He was wearing a black mask, and a white shirt. I don't know where he went!"_

_ In the bushes a few yards off, Stanford sat listening to their entire conversation. He bent down lower and opened the briefcase. He examined the many bills in the the case was 20,000 dollars, stolen from the Bank of Chicago. It was the latest of a string of robberies he had committed across the Midwest. He had stolen a total about 70,000 dollars…_

_ "Hey, you!"_

_ All of a sudden, an extremely bright light was shined in Stan's face. It was then he knew it was time to flee. He ran like a cheetah away from the cop. _

_ "Guys, I found him! He's getting away!" the cop called. Every one of the police was now running after Stan now. He ran even faster._

_ He made it to his car. He jumped in, and before he had really closed the door or put on his seatbelt, he had dug the key into the ignition and had pressed as much as he could on the gas pedal. He heard sirens wailing and he pressed harder…_

Stan snapped out of his flashback and came back to reality. Wondering how much time had passed, he looked at the clock.

_It's 10:30, so I was in memory for…half an hour? Wow, my memory went slow._

He stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He was about to enter the TV room, when he noticed the door To Stanley's room was open. He paused for a moment.

"Should I?" He thought out loud. "Stanley told me not…Oh, who am I kidding, since when have I followed directions?"

And with that, he entered the room Stanley had forbidden him to enter.


	3. Paranormal

Chapter Three

Stanford thought that his twin was terrible at interior design. He had few pictures on the wall. The one that first jumped out at him was the picture of the ship, like that from D.S. Lewis'_ Voyage of the Lawn Cheddar. _ He saw pictures of some women he remembered Stanley being with. Other than that, the walls were completely bare. A bed, couch, and desk were the only furniture in the room. Stanford looked down at his feet. "Ugh, what is this thing?"

Stan thought the shag carpet he was looking at was the ugliest he had ever seen. It was turquoise, with a yellow border, and yellow arrows in the shape of a circle at the center... he noticed the tag.

"Experiment 73?" he said. "What does Stanley do in here?"

Then he noticed something on the desk.

Three journals, both the same burgundy shade, lay on the desk. There was nothing on the cover or the spine to discern them from each other. Stan picked one up and opened it to a random page.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers. " He squinted to make sure that he was reading it right. "Beware Gravity Falls is nefarious for …zombies?!"

"What are you doing?"

Stanford turned around quickly. Behind him stood Stanley and McGucket.

"I _told _not to ever come in here!"

"Come on, Stanley, you know me. I've never been good with directions. But what" Stanford said, holding up the book "is this. You writing a fantasy novel or something."

Stanley was about to interrupt but Stanford continued. "I mean, look at this stuff! Zombies, gnomes, how do you think of this stuff?"

"I don't." replied Stanley.

"Oh! So does your friend there come up with it and you just write it down? Ha! That is so lame!"

"It's real." Stanley said suddenly.

Stanford paused. "Wait, what?"

"Everything in that book really exists."

Stanford got over his initial shock and laughed. "Yeah, good one Stanley. Real clever."

Stanley turned around. "Come with me."

"Excuse me? Did you just…"

"I said _come with me._"

Stanley sounded pretty serious, so Stan decided to do what he said.

Stanley and McGucket led him into the forest. The towering pine trees seemed a little menacing to Stanford.

"Ok, where are you taking me?"

Stanley didn't answer.

He led Stanford to a clearing in the middle of the woods, and then turned to face his brother.

"So, why are we here?"

As an answer, Stanley whistled.

"Nice, you learned how to whistle!" replied Stanford. "What was that supposed to do, scare…?"

Stanford stopped. He felt something, no, some_things_ amassing around his legs. He looked down, and nearly jumped out of his shoes.

At his feet were creatures no taller than one foot, and half of that were the red hats they wore. They all had bushy white or grey beards. All, that is, except for one.

"Hey there Stanley," said the gnome, then to his gnomes "Hey guys, could you give me a boost?" Several of the gnomes got under the gnome (who was obviously their leader and pushed him high enough that he could shake hands with Stanley. The gnome then turned to McGucket. "Fiddleford," he said shaking hands with the man. "How are you?"

He then turned towards Stanford. "Oh!" the gnome said, surprised "Who's this?"

"This is my twin brother, Stanford." Stanley explained.

"Oh, nice!" The gnome held out his tiny hand to Stanford. "The name's Jeff, lord of the gnomes." Jeff stroked his brown beard thoughtfully. "You know, now that I see you up close, I can see the resemblance between you and Stanley." He turned to Stanley. "So, what did you need us for?"

"Nothing," said Stanley. "I just wanted to introduce you to my brother."

"Well in that case, I guess we'll see you around. "To the other gnomes he said "Let's go boys!"

And with that the gnomes left.

"Stanford walked up to Stanley. "All that stuff in the book…really is real."

Stanley nodded. "That's why I didn't want you in my room. I didn't want to trouble you with all the paranormal stuff that goes on around here."

Stanford nodded.

As they walked back to the Shack, Stanford said "Bro, you really need to take an interior design class."

_**Thanks for reading guys! Chapters 4 & 5 will be up tomorrow.-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	4. The Mackerels

_**So now Stan knows about the secrets of Gravity Falls. Now what happens?-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Four

Stanley shook Stanford awake. "Wake up," he whispered.

Stanford sat up groggily. "What? What time is it?"

"Midnight. Sorry, the order meets kind of late."

_The order? _thought Stanford. _What is he talking about? More strange secrets?_

Reluctantly, Stanford got into his clothes. He and Stanley drove in his brother's blue Corvette to the town's City Hall. It wasn't very big; only about 300 people lived in the town.

Stanley led him around the building to a narrow alley that ran down the right side. At the end of the alley was a door guarded by a burly man in a black outfit.

"Who goes there?" the man called out.

Stanley answered. "A friend of thine."

'How was the weather/'

"Humid, yet dry.'

"Where goes the sun?"

"Up in the sky."

"Where are your brothers?"

"At my side."

The man nodded. "Enter, Brother." He was about to stop Stanford, but Stanley said, "It's okay. He's with me."

The twins descended a long, dusty flight of stairs into the basement of City Hall. What they found at the bottom was impressive.

A giant meeting room, filled to the brim with people, lay under the building. Most people wore fezzes.

"What is this?" Stanford asked.

"This," Stanley said, gesturing towards the massive room full of people, "Is the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel."

The two walked up to a man sitting at the head of the crowd. He wore a business suit, red tie, and had black hair with streaks of gray. He shook hands with Stanley. "Mr. Pines, glad to see you could make it." He turned to Stanford. "And who is this?"

"This is my brother, Stanford. Stanford, this is Brother Mark."

Mark shook Stanford's hand. "Welcome, Brother Stanford. You are always welcome her."

Stanford didn't know how to respond to this friendliness. "Th-thank you." he said. After a thought he added "Brother Mark."

Mark laughed. "You learn quickly. That is good." He gestured out to the crowd. "Please. The meeting does not start for another half-hour."

Stanford didn't remember many of the people that he shook hands with. He guessed there were maybe 500 people he introduced himself to that night. After what felt like hours of shaking hands, he finally sat down next to a man he didn't know. He was probably about 20 years older than Stanford, around McGucket's age. He had huge hair, somewhat like an afro. His hair was dark gray with spots of white. The man turned to him. "Hello," he said. He had a Southern accent.

"Hello."

"Who might you be?

"Stanford Pines. How about you?"

The man stuck out his hand. "Charles. Charles Gleeful."

Stan shook his hand. "Are you new here?" Charles asked. Stanford nodded. "Me too. This is my third meeting" He leaned over to Stan. "Is it true you're Stanley's brother?"

Stan nodded again.

Charles was about to say something, but a bell rang out over the crowd. _ Dong! Dong! _The meeting began.

"Brothers! We have gathered here today to discuss our findings over the past week. Let us start with our good friends, Brother Stanley and Brother Fiddleford."

Stanley and McGucket both stood up. Stanley spoke. "We found some footprints deep in the forest. We think they were made by something large and reptilian…"

"How long have you known about all the paranormal stuff around this town?" Charles asked.

"Only a few hours, actually. My brother introduced me to the gnomes today."

"It's weird how everyone discovers the gnomes first. I mean, look at how short they are!"

Charles' joke got a chuckle out of Stan. He liked this guy. He may be older, but he wasn't boring, that was for sure.

"Personally," Charles continued. "I first discovered the manators." Stan gave him a blank stare. "It's what they call themselves. They're minautors, but they're so stupid. They're like those stereotypical guys you see on TV."

"How'd you find the Order?"

"The Order makes it its business to contain all the paranormal knowledge of Gravity Falls. It's their main operating location." He leaned in closer. "Rumor has it that they've contained all their knowledge within a few journals."

Stanford stopped, unsure how to respond. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell Charles about the books. "Th-that's interesting."

"Yeah. Makes them kind of vulnerable, doesn't it? Any person could just waltz right in to wherever they keep them and get all of those secrets."

"Yeah, I kn..." he was cut off as Brother Mark yelled "Meeting adjourned!" Stanley walked up to them. He nodded to Charles. "Let's go," he said to Stanford.

"See you next week!" Charles called out.

The two men watched the Pines drive away. "What do you think of his brother, Charles?"

"I'm not sure how much he knows." Charles Gleeful replied. "He may or may not know about the journals. All I know is that his brother just introduced him to the paranormal today."

"Interesting. It seems he didn't want his brother to know in the first place."

"Yes, it seems so."

"I want you to keep your eyes and ears on him. He may reveal something important."

"Of course."

The two men sat in silence.

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 4! Chapter 5 (and hopefully 6) will be up tomorrow. Good night!-Mr-Dippingsauce.**_


	5. The Gremloblin

_**Thank you guys for reading this story. It means a lot to me that so many people like it. Here's Chapter 5!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Five

Stanford couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about the day he had killed that man.

_ It was another bank robbery, this one in Indianapolis. Stan shut the briefcase, full of 15,000 dollars. He locked it. He got up and turned around._

_ Standing behind him was a shaking, sweaty man holding a gun. "D-don't move." He stuttered. "Don't mover or I'll, I'll shoot!"_

_ Stan held up his hands. "Whoa, man, don't go crazy."_

_ "P-put the briefcase d-down."_

_ "Okay," Stan said. He slowly put down the briefcase. Then, he kicked out the man's legs. The gun fell out of the guy's hand. Stan picked it and the briefcase and started to walk out of the bank._

_ "S-stop."_

_ Stan turned around. The man had a different object in his hands; a cell phone. _

_ "Listen, unless you want the cops on your trail, you are going to put that briefcase down and leave peacefully. If not…" he pressed the 9 button. _

_ Stan pushed the door open and took a step outside._

_ The man dialed the other two numbers and waited. "Hello, police…"  
The man fell, phone still in hand, crimson blood covered his chest, where a single bullet had pierced his chest._

_ Breathing hard, Stan ran to his car. It wasn't until he made it onto the highway that he burst into tears._

Stanford woke up drenched in sweat. He looked at his clock. It read 6:18.

An hour later, Stan had downed his plate of scrambled eggs when his twin walked in, wearing a backpack, a journal in hand.

"Where are you off to?" Stanford asked.

Stanley opened to a page in the journal and showed him a picture. Stanford leaned in.

"This," Stanley said. "Is the Gremloblin. It's a ferocious creature of the forest that can make you go insane by looking at you."

"That sounds pretty dangerous."

"A lot of the paranormal is." Stanley grabbed hold of his backpack straps. "Well, I'm off!"

"Wait!" Stanford cried as his brother was about to leave. "Maybe, you know, I should come with you."

Stanley raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you just say it was dangerous?"

"I don't remember that."

"Fair enough." He motioned to Stanford. "Follow me."

The two twins walked deep into the woods. The forest got denser and denser as they went through. Every sound seemed like it was amplified a thousand times as they walked through. Once, Stanley stepped on a twig. The sound made Stanford scream and fall backwards.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stanley asked him.

"Of course!" Stanford said, pumping his chest. "I'm fine."

They continued until they came to a cave deep in the forest.

"Stay behind me," Stanley said. "I'm going to try and lure it out."

He picked up a small pebble and through it at the cave. He then pulled Stanford behind him as he ducked into the underbrush.

A creature lumbered out of the cave. It was a giant, reptilian beast, with 3 claws on each hand. It had giant eyes, and fungus covered its back. It looked around to see what had caused the disturbance.

Stanley was frantically jotting down notes in his journal. "Bipedal…fungus covered back…"

Stanford watched in amazement. This was pretty impressive, he had to admit.

Suddenly, the Gremloblin stood up straight. He took in two sniffs. Then he looked, right over to where Stanley was sitting.

With a roar, the creature ripped up the bush and grabbed Stanley in one hand.

"Stanford!" Stanley cried.

Stan took two steps back. He had no idea what to do.

Stanley struggled in the creature's hands, and its eyes began to glow.

Stan had to do something. Looking around frantically, he saw a rock on the ground. He picked it up and threw it. "Hey, Greasebag!"

The Gremloblin turned its head.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm talking. You wanna fight. Let's go, cowboy!"

The monster roared, dropped Stanley, and came after Stanford.

Stan ran like the devil was after him. He ran, and ran and ran. Finally, he had to stop. He turned around. The Gremloblin was right behind him. Just before, it was about to strike him with its nightmarish stare. A voice called out, "Hey!"

The monster turned. Stanley was standing behind it. Its eyes began to glow, and Stanley held out something.

It was a mirror.

The Gremloblin screamed. Covering its eyes, it ran back to the deep forest.

Stanford walked up to his brother. "Thanks."

Stanley shrugged. "I couldn't just let it kill you. Besides, you saved my life, too."

Smiling, the two twins returned to the Shack.

Charles watched the two return.

"Where have they been all day?"

He radioed to his boss. "The twins left at 7:22 this morning. They returned at 1:18 this afternoon."

He hung up, and from his vantage point in the forest, continued to watch.

_**Thanks for reading. I will try to update as much as possible during the school week. BYE-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	6. A Mystery

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I had a bunch of homework. Anyways, here is Chapter 6!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Six

Stanley knew something was wrong with his brother. He continually heard him moaning in his sleep, and when he went to see what was wrong, Stanford was tossing and turning and covered in sweat.

Stanley didn't know what was up with him. He thought it had something to do with why Stanford had come here. So he started researching.

He looked through all the major national newspapers. He found that right before Stanford had come here, a string of robberies had been committed in major cities across the central U.S. _Could Stanford be this robber?_ he wondered. His mind was racked with this puzzle.

Stanley woke up one day to find Stanford's empty and unmade. He searched the house, only to find that he was the one there. He went outside. "Stanford!" he called. "Stanford!" `He walked into the forest.

He soon found his twin. Stanford was sitting in the clearing they had met the gnomes in, talking to none other than Jeff. He stood up to go, having just finished up, when he saw Stanley. "Sorry, I probably should have left a note." Without saying another word, he walked towards the Shack.

Stanley turned to Jeff. "What was he talking to you about?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." Jeff replied.

"Come on Jeff, I'm his _twin _for heaven's sakes."

"Nope, sorry. Wait," he said. "He said not to tell another living soul. You wouldn't happen to be dead or a zombie would you?"

Stanley walked away.

"Oh come on! It's a fair question!"

"What did you tell Jeff?"

"It's nothing," said Stanford.

Stanley sat down next to his brother. "Come on, man. I'm your twin brother. You can tell me anything."

Stanford shook his head. "Look, Stanley, if I could tell you, I would. But I just can't. I…I just can't."

Stanley sighed. "Look, I know you want your privacy, and I respect that. But why won't you just tell me? I mean you told the king of the gnomes for heaven's sakes/"

"Just please don't ask me."

Stanley sighed once more. "Fine. But if you change your mind, you know where I am."

Stanford sighed. He wanted to tell Stanley, he really did, but if he did, he knew the first thing Stanley would do would be call the police. He told Jeff, the gnome king, so that he could get it off his chest. He thought it would relieve him of his burden. It had not done any of that. He still felt sick to his stomach.

_ Why? Why can't I control myself around money?_ Stan thought. He remembered when he was younger, what drove him to become a thief.

_Piedmont, California, June 18, 1962_

_ It was a hot, summer day in Stan and his family's hometown. Hot and sweaty, Stanford went to the fridge in their small, dingy kitchen. He opened the fridge, only to find that his father still had not hired someone to fix the fridge. Everything was warm. He went over to his father, who was splayed across the couch._

_ "Dad, the fridge is still broken."_

_ "I know son."_

_ "Why don't you just get someone to repair it?"_

_ "We don't have enough money."_

_ Stan sighed. There never seemed to be enough money in the house. Not enough money for ice cream, not enough for new school supplies, not enough for dinner._

_ "Why does money matter so much?"_

_ Stan's father sat up. "Look, son, money makes the world spin, makes our clocks tick. Money determines where you end up in society. The more money you have, the better." He sighed. "Son, when you grow up, do whatever you can to get money. I don't want you to end up poor like me. You hear me?"_

_ "Yes, father."_

Stan emerged from his flashback. He'd probably been in thought for 15 minutes. He sighed. He could hear Stanley and McGucket conversing in the other room he could barely make out the words "Barf Fairy" and "Squash with a human face and emotions". He was pretty sure he was just imagining that, though. Tired out, he went to take a nap.

Charles watched the last light in the Shack go out. He smiled. Now was his chance.

Creeping on tip-toe, he tested the front door. It was not locked. Charles entered house, creeping slowly on the creaky boards he entered the living room. Sweeping his gaze across the room, he noticed something lying on the table. He went over and picked it up.

It was a collage of articles all on the same topic; the string of robberies out in the Midwest. _Why would those two care about that? _Charles thought. He didn't have time for further thought; he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly dashed through the storage room and outside.

Back in his car, Charles picked up the days newspaper. He yawned as he lazily flipped the pages. Something caught his eye. In the paper was a "Wanted" ad for the very same person who had committed the robberies the Pines were interested in. what had caught his eye was the picture, he was sure as his name was Gleeful that the robber was Stanford Pines.

Charles quietly began to laugh.

_**Thanks for reading this guys! I hope to have chapters 7 & 8 up later this weekend!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	7. In The Hands of the Law

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I think this story is going to wrap up in 2-3 more chapters. Enjoy!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Seven

"Are you sure?" Sheriff Blubs asked him.

"Positive," replied Charles. "Just look at the two pictures!"

The cop took off his sunglasses and examined the photos. His small eyes widened. "Well, I'll be darned. It really is Stanford Pines!" He yelled to the newest recruit. "Durland! We got a case! A _real _one this time!"

"Boy, oh boy." A young man said. He looked to be about 20. "Let's go get 'em!"

The sun was rising. The birds sang out their sweet songs as nature began to awake. Stanley breathed in the sweet air and sighed. He had left a note to Stanford about where he was going. Whistling a tune, he stepped into the forest.

Stanford woke up around 8. He stretched, yawned, and made his way into the kitchen. He found a note that Stanley had left him. _Stanford, I'll be in the forest. Expect me to be back around noon. Stanley._ Stanford nodded and went to make himself breakfast.

He had just downed his second English muffin when he heard a knock at the door. He went over and opened the door.

"Stanford Pines," said the cop on the other side of the door. "You are under arrest for the robberies of the multiple banks across the Midwest!"

Stanley stared up at the tall mountain he was about to ascend. If locals were to be believed, then something was up there, something horrifying enough to scar the lumberjack for life. He was going to find what that thing was. He grabbed onto a ledge and pulled them up.

"Listen, we've seen the photographs. We know you did it. Now fess up!"

Stanford couldn't believe this was happening. He had covered his tracks so well. How had they found him?

The cop walked around him. He used cheap, corny interrogation techniques; bright light, empty room. Stanford had gotten plenty of that from teachers, thank you very much.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory," Sherriff Blubs said, tossing down some papers onto the table.

Stanford could not believe his eyes. On the table lay several newspapers from several major newspapers, none of which could easily be got in Gravity Falls, All ran a headline article about the thefts, with the same exact picture in each of them. Even an idiot could see that it was Stanley.

The jig was up.

Stanley pulled himself up onto yet another ledge. He was about halfway up the mountain. He wiped his brow, and took out one of his many water bottles in his backpack. He gulped 3/4th s of it down.

He continued to climb.

"Fine, fine you got me. What are you gonna do with me now?"

The cop smiled. "Well, I'm going to take you out to Chicago to get tried there, but first, someone would like to talk to you."

The cop stepped out of the room.

In walked none other than Charles Gleeful.

"Charles? What are you doing here?"

"I turned you in."

Stanford's face fell. "What? You turned me in?"

"Well, I'm sure Stanley would have anyways. I found the papers were in your house."

"YOU WERE IN OUR HOUSE? What's going on here?"

"Listen very closely, Stanford." Charles said, suddenly darkening his voice. "I'm a _very _good negotiator. I could get you a sentence significantly less than what you would have without me."

Stanford perked up. "Really?"

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You tell me the location of your brother's journals."

Stanford paused for a moment. _ How does he know?_ He decided to play dumb. "Journals? What are you talking about?"

Charles chuckled. "It's quite valiant of you to protect your brother and his secrets. However, the time has come to weigh your priorities against your brother's. Do you really want to keep protecting him?"

The difficulty of this situation strained Stanford to his core. Charles said he could help him, but he was also the one who turned him in. his brother, meanwhile, had taken him in with (almost) no debate, and had helped him while he was here.

"Sorry, I _really_ don't know what you're talking about."

Charles sniffed. "_Fine._ Live out your life in jail. See if I care."

Sherriff Blubs entered once more. "I think we should go now."

"Can you give me a ride, Blubs?" Charles asked. "Boring is on your way, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I'd be happy to give you a ride."

Stanley had reached the top. He dug inside his backpack for his flashlight. He pulled it out and shined it in the cave. It didn't seem to make a difference. The cave was still extremely dark. Stanley walked inside. All that could be heard was the dripping of water of the stalagmites. After about ten minutes, he sighed. There was obviously no life within the walls of this cave.

A giant figure lumbered behind him.

From the bottom of the mountain, the lumberjack heard a man's yell.

_**Well, there's Chapter 7! The final chapters should be up this weekend. Until then, see ya!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	8. The Multi Bear

_**Here we are, two chapters left from the conclusion of one of my first fanfics. By the way, you guys can expect a sequel coming! Expect 2 to begin next week. Here is Chapter 8 of 1!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Eight

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Listen," the lumberjack said. "I heard a man's yell from p on top of the mountain. I think he needs help. As soon as possible!"

"And what is your location, sir?"

The lumberjack was about to say, but was cut off by a large yell, once again from the mountain.

"I'm right by Silver Mountain. Now please, hurry!"

The lumberjack hung up. He felt a tugging at his leg. He looked down. "Why don't you go help him, Dad?"

The lumberjack kneeled down on one knee. "Listen, Dan. What lives up there is something no man should ever come face to face with."

"What's up there, Dad?"

"They call him… the Multi-Bear."

Stanford sat sadly in the back seat of the police car, handcuffs around his wrists. He stared forlornly out the window.

Blubs and Charles were making small talk in the front two seats, when a something came in over the radio.

"Blubs, we got a situation. We think someone's being attacked up at the top of Silver Mount…"

A man's scream could be heard in the background.

_That's not just any man's scream,_ Stanford thought. _That's Stanley!_

"Hey!" he said. "That's Stanley! You've gotta go help him."

Charles turned to Blubs. "Now, would you rather save a local nobody, or bring in the most wanted criminal in America now?"

"But, Stanl…"

"Stanley is a nobody. Would you rather give _him_," he pointed to Stanford. "A chance to escape, or take him in."

Blubs nodded. "You, as always, are right."

"No!" cried Stanford. "You have to help him!"

"Well, we're _not_, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Stanford slumped back in his seat.

Blubs hummed to himself. _This is going great,_ he thought. _I'm gonna be…What the?!_ His head had been grabbed from behind. He found his face smashed against the horn several times. He blacked out.

Stanford and Charles grabbed the wheel simultaneously. They wrestled for control of the car. Stanford opened the front door, and pushed Blubs' unconscious body out. He climbed into the driver's seat, and then yanked on Charles' shirt.

"What…" Charles began.

Stanford pulled Gideon out the open door, and slammed it shut. He regained control of the car, wheeled it around, and sped towards Silver Mountain. _I'm coming Stanley, _he thought.

Charles watched the car race past. "Crap." he muttered under his breath.

Blubs groaned and rolled over.

Stanley lay on the floor. "Listen," he told the creature. "Don't hurt me!"

The Multi-Bear roared and swung a paw down towards Stanley. He rolled out of the way and he hit his head against the wall. He cringed, but he could not focus on the pain long, as another paw went for him and he was forced to duck. "Look, bear, I'm sorry that I came into your territory!"

"I don't care if you are sorry. _No one_, not even you, Stanley Pines, who I have heard are revered by so many other magical creatures, can escape my wrath."

"Wait, you can talk?"

"Of course!" the bear replied. "What is a bear with 8 heads without being able to talk?" He waited. "Well?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I thought it was a rhetorical question. Um, a bear with 8 heads? And how do you carry all those heads around anyways? It must be very difficult."

"Well, yeah, I mean look at me." Stanley had to admit that the figure of the Multi Bear, with eight heads sticking out every angle, was quite grotesque.

One of the bear heads groaned. The main head sighed and began to slap him. "Shut up! _Shut up!_ Ugh, I hate when you guys won't keep quiet." He slapped the head a few more times until it finally quieted down. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes…_your death_."

And the bear leapt at Stanley.

The small crowd of people that formed at the bottom of the mountain turned as they heard a car come screeching to the scene. To their relief, it was the local squad car that pulled up. The lumberjack ran towards the squad car.

"Sherriff… wait, what…"

"Outta my way!" Stanford yelled as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" the lumberjack asked.

Stanford turned to him. "_I'm_ going to save my brother, thank you very much."

"But that's crazy! You can't beat what's up there!"

"Well then I'll give Stanley a chance to escape. I'm not letting my brother get killed."

"But you'll die!"

"Then so be it."

With that, Stanley made his way to the mountain. He cracked his knuckles and pulled himself up onto the first ledge.

_**Thanks guys for reading Chapter 8! Next Chapter is the exciting conclusion to 1!-Mr-Dippingsauce**_


	9. Making Things Right

_**Here it is: the final chapter of 1. It's been amazing how much support I've gotten in my first fanfics. I would like to thank you all for reading my stories. This weekend, look for 2, the sequel to this story! Also be on the lookout for my next story, which will probably be called Isolation, USA until I find a better title. Now, enjoy the thrilling conclusion to 1.-Mr-Dippingsauce**_

Chapter Nine

The claws grazed Stanley's cheek, and he felt the blood oozing out of the wound. He barely ducked another paw, and then attempted to go through the Multi Bear's legs. However, he encountered another bear head. He barely had enough time to dive out of the way as the heads jaws snapped inches from his head.

"Just let me go, okay!" he yelled.

"Like I said, you must be punished." the creature replied.

"Look, I promise I'll never come here again!"

"You're right; you won't." The Multi Bear prepared to lunge.

"Hey!"

Stanley and the Multi Bear turned their heads to the opening of the cave.

"Don't…touch…my…brother." Stanford panted. "Jeez, that mountain is steep."

"What are _you _doing here?" The Multi Bear asked, clearly annoyed.

"What? Didn't you hear what I just said? I told you to lay off my brother."

"I don't answer to you."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about…uh, oh."

The Multi Bear head butted Stanford, and the two went toppling down the mountain.

"Stan!" Stanley yelled.

Stan landed hard in the rocks about 10 feet from the cave. He had no time to feel pain, however as the Multi Bear began attacking him. A large paw swung at him. Stanford ducked it, and then barrel rolled to the side to avoid another strike. The Bear growled.

"Stop this nonsense," it said. Stanford only now realized that the bear's accent was vaguely British.

"Why don't you make me, you twerp!" Stan yelled

The monster let out an all-out roar. He lunged towards Stan. The man lunged away, but the Multi Bear snagged its claw in Stanford's jeans. He found himself being dragged towards the bear. The Multi Bear lifted him. Stanford found himself staring straight into the deep yellow eyes of the Multi Bear.

"Now," he said. "You die."

Desperately, Stan attempted to punch the bear in the face.

His fist connected with the bear's snout, and a trickle of blood flowed out of one nostril. Shocked, the bear stumbled backwards a few steps. A paw came up and felt the flowing blood. He snarled. "No one does that to…"

A loud bang was and the Multi Bear fell on his side. Whimpering, he got quickly up on his feet and scrambled into his cave. Stanley barely side-stepped him.

The lumberjack cocked his shotgun. "Get out of here, devil." He whispered.

Stanford went up to Stanley. "You, okay?"

Stanley nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Stanford sighed. "Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Stanford explained to his twin all about what he had done; the money he stole and the man he had killed. "Actually," Stanley said. "That man didn't die. He's in the hospital right now."

Stanford did not reply to this. I want to make things right."

Stanley put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll help you."

Stanford smiled.

The man stumbled a little as he took his first steps. He still felt the pain of the bullet that had nearly killed him. He took another step, and he began to feel a bit better. He looked up, and nearly fell back down. "You!" he snarled.

"Yeah, me." said Stanford. "Look, I've been thinking about what I did, and I'm sorry."

The man scoffed. "You think you can just apologize? Do you know how much…?"

"Money you have to pay? Yes, I do. So," He passed over a large wad of bills. "I swear to God that none of this is stolen."

The man snatched the bills and examined them. He sniffed them. He looked at Stanford. "You swear?"

"I swear."

The man saw just how serious Stan was. He realized something. _This guy really is sorry_. He smiled. "I forgive you."

Stan smiled back.

The owner of the Bank of Chicago heard the door open. He looked up, and shrieked. He shakily pulled out a gun.

"Y-you!"

Stan said nothing. He pulled out a briefcase. "Here's your money back."

The man opened the briefcase. He stared at it. _This was his banks money._

"I-I'm not pressing charges." he said

Stan smiled. "Thank you," He walked out.

Stanley looked at him. "You did the right thing."

"I know."

They continued driving down the long, winding highway. Stanley pulled out of his pocket. "I think I can trust you, so I want to show you this."

Stanford took the paper and stared in bewilderment at it. "What is this?"

"I don't know," said Stanley. "But I'm going to find out, and I want your help."

"Really?"

Stanley nodded.

Stanford smiled. "Thanks, bro."

They continued driving in silence. Although he didn't show it, Stanford was quite shaken by that paper.

He just couldn't get over the pyramid man's single eye staring right at him.

_**PL BKAP LKB-JO-AFMMFKDPXRZB**_


End file.
